Thin film transistors (TFTs) are a type of field-effect transistors. TFTs have been widely used to drive pixels of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, for example. Parameters affecting the characteristics of a transistor include a channel length L and a channel width W.
Patent Document 1 describes changing the ratio W/L of the channel width W to the channel length L in order to change the characteristics of a transistor.